El león no es como lo pintan
by Cris Snape
Summary: A James Sirius Potter le gusta ser popular casi todo el tiempo. Regalo para Clyo-Potter.


**EL LEÓN NO ES COMO LO PINTAN**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__El Potterverso fue creado por JK Rowling. Ella es la que gana dinero por ello; yo solo paso un buen rato escribiendo estas cositas._

_**Regalo para Clyo-Potter**_

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter es uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts. La mayor parte del tiempo es fabuloso ser el hijo del gran Harry Potter, el hombre que derrotó al brujo tenebroso más mortífero de todos los tiempos, pero a veces todo resulta ser un poco pesado. No es que James se queje. Le gusta que las chicas anden como locas por salir con él, que los profesores sean permisivos cuando hace alguna trastada y que la gente en general le respete, pero a veces, sólo a veces, le gustaría ser un chico un poco más anónimo. Sería agradable poder pasear tranquilamente de vez en cuando sin que nadie se le acercase para preguntarle cosas sobre su padre, o tener la seguridad de que esa chica que le ha besado a las puertas del Gran Comedor lo ha hecho porque le gusta James, no el hijo de Harry Potter. Sí. Ser un chico popular está muy bien, pero a veces James Sirius Potter se cansa y sólo quiere convertirse en James, el chico pelirrojo que disfruta enormemente chinchando a su hermano menor, que odia el pastel de carne y que duerme con los pies fuera de la cama.<p>

Ese día no está siendo muy agradable. Se acerca el aniversario de la desaparición de Lord Voldemort y todo el mundo está nervioso. James debería estar acostumbrado porque es su cuarto año en Hogwarts y ya se ha enfrentado a esa locura en ocasiones anteriores, pero la verdad es que está de los nervios. Ni siquiera ha desayunado y ya ha recibido media docena de felicitaciones porque _"Joder, James. Tú padre es genial"._ Y esa es la parte fácil, porque los familiares de los antiguos mortífagos le miran con odio, y a sus hermanos y a sus primos, como si alguno fuera responsable de lo que pasó durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y en los días posteriores. Casi siempre está muy bien ser el hijo de un héroe, pero esa mañana al hijo de Harry Potter le apetece ser, simplemente, James.

James llega al Gran Comedor, localiza a Fred en la mesa de Gryffindor y camina hasta él con paso decidido. Su primo sí que parece estar disfrutando al ser el centro de atención y James se pregunta si no estaría más cómodo con el siempre silencioso primo Dominique, que le da vueltas a su tazón de cereales en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Todos en Hogwarts dicen que Dominique es el Weasley más raro de todos, más incluso que la prima Molly que es una Slytherin de _pro_, pero James puede entender a su primo. A Dominique le gusta ser invisible. Es un buen estudiante y tiene un talento excepcional para el canto, pero por lo demás se comporta como si fuera un auténtico fantasma. James le saluda con un gesto y Dominique le sonríe con desgana. Ahora que el aniversario se acerca, incluso él tiene que recibir saludos y felicitaciones de gente que, por norma general, ni le dirige la palabra.

Finalmente James se sienta al lado de Fred. Su primo ha heredado el carácter bullicioso del tío George, es una auténtica calamidad para los estudios y siempre dice que sacar buenas notas no le servirá de nada porque lo que realmente quiere hacer es ayudar a su padre en _Sortilegios Weasley_. James, que desde pequeño ha deseado ser auror, supone que su primo es una mala influencia y procura estudiar incluso cuando Fred se niega a hacerlo, pero no siempre es fácil aprobar los exámenes. Y eso tiene que cambiar a la de ya porque dentro de poco tendrá que hacer sus T.I.M.O.S. y no puede permitirse el seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Casi llegas tarde, colega —Dice Fred a modo de saludo.

—Tenía entrenamiento —James forma parte del equipo de quidditch desde el año anterior y el capitán está aún más chiflado que el mítico Oliver Wood.

—Pero si es domingo. ¿No os da ni un día de descanso?

—Ya ves —James se encoge de hombros y piensa en lo inconveniente de no tener clases en todo el día. No tendrá ni un minuto de descanso para dejar de ser el hijo de _El Elegido._

—¿Has encontrado ya pareja para el baile? —Todos los años se celebra una fiesta por el aniversario de la muerte de lord Voldemort. James niega con la cabeza—. Pues no sé a qué esperas. Al final quedarán sólo los callos y sería una vergüenza que tuvieras que ir con, por ejemplo, Myriam Montague.

James mira a la aludida. Montague es una Slytherin de su curso, gorda como una vaca, con el pelo grasiento y la cara llena de granos. A nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría ir con ella a ningún sitio, pero a James le da un poco de pena que Fred hable de esa forma. Debe ser porque no está de humor ya que normalmente disfruta como el que más poniendo verdes a los Slytherins, pero no encuentra agradable que se metan con Montague porque, en el fondo, Myriam no le cae mal. De hecho, es bastante simpática para ser una serpiente.

Además, no es que arda en deseos de ir a ninguna fiesta y así se lo hace saber a Fred.

—¿Cómo que no, tronco? Es el mejor día de todo el año, no puedes faltar.

—Ya, claro.

Fred no lo entiende. Tal vez se deba a que él no es hijo de uno de los miembros del mítico _Trío Dorado_, pero siempre le ha parecido increíble que James o alguien se agobie al ser hijo de un héroe. Fred, que lo que más lamenta en el mundo es no ser capaz de volar en escoba porque le dan miedo las alturas y nunca ha podido lucirse como miembro del equipo de quidditch, maneja la fama con una audacia increíble. James no puede comportarse como él ni aunque lo quiera con todas sus fuerzas. Consciente de que no hay nada que pueda decir para que su primo le entienda, decide cambiar de tema y pasa el resto del desayuno charlando sobre banalidades. Quizá, si tiene un poco de suerte podrá encontrar a alguien más comprensivo con quien hablar.

* * *

><p>James ha decidido esconderse en la biblioteca. Ha buscado el rincón más apartado y se ha parapetado detrás de una montaña de libros que seguramente no podrá leerse ni en un millón de años. Cuando su hermano y la prima Rose se plantan frente a él, el pobre chico se lleva un susto de muerte.<p>

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Susurra, temeroso porque no quiere que la señora Pince vaya a molestar. A pesar de lo viejísima que es, aún conserva un oído excepcional y el gusto por regañar a los estudiantes.

—Fred nos dijo que estabas aquí y pensamos que podrías estar enfermo —Contesta Albus como si nada, sentándose frente a su hermano.

—¿Enfermo? Pues no me pasa nada.

—Ya lo veo, James, pero ponte en mi lugar. Tú en la biblioteca. Te pasa algo fijo.

—¡SCHSS! —La señora Pince los ha oído y ha asomado la cabeza a través de las estanterías para invitarlos al orden. No habrá más avisos; a la próxima los echará de su querida biblioteca.

—Eres idiota, Al —Se queja James procurando que su voz suene muy, pero que muy baja—. Es que no me apetecía andar por ahí fuera. La gente está muy pesada.

—Ya nos hemos dado cuenta —Rose interviene por primera vez—. Pero hace un día precioso. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a dar una vuelta por el lago?

A James no le parece un mal plan. La verdad es que el sol invita a pasar todo el tiempo posible allí fuera y James sabe que se sentirá a gusto con aquellos dos. Rose, que está hecha una empollona como la tía Hermione, odia que la gente la moleste cuando está estudiando y acostumbra a ser bastante antipática. A Albus simplemente no le gusta que la gente espere ciertas cosas de él. Tres cuartas partes de Hogwarts se llevaron un disgusto tremendo cuando dio con sus huesos en Hufflepuff, por no hablar de la conmoción que supuso para el mundo mágico que decidiera hacerse amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, hijo y nieto de mortífagos. Hay cosas de Albus que a James le cuesta entender, pero no le importan porque es su hermano y una de las pocas personas capaces de entenderle cuando estaba en sus momentos más bajos.

Tardan un poco más de la cuenta en llegar al lago porque varios estudiantes les interrumpen el paso sólo para decirles lo mucho que les gustaría conocer a sus padres. Por un instante James tiene la sensación de que su prima se muere de ganas de maldecir a alguien, pero por suerte se contiene y llegan a su destino sin más contratiempos. James se deja caer sobre la hierba cuan largo es y se tapa los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Qué día!

—Y que lo digas, primo. ¿Es que no se cansan nunca?

Aunque James mantiene los ojos cerrados, puede notar cómo Albus y Rose se sientan a su lado. Permanecen callado durante casi un minuto, hasta que James se incorpora y centra su atención en las aguas tranquilas del lago.

—¿Os imagináis lo que tuvo que ser para papá enfrentarse a todo lo que le pasó?

Harry siempre procura que las historias sobre su infancia y adolescencia suenen emocionantes. No le gusta que sus hijos se angustien al saber todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, pero ninguno de los tres es tonto. Todos saben lo cabrones que fueron los Dursley y lo mucho que afectó a Harry ser consciente de que tendría que morir para poder salvar el mundo. El final fue feliz, cierto, pero eso no vuelve la situación menos traumática.

—La gente se piensa que fue un héroe, pero no tienen ni puta idea —Interviene Albus con cierto desdén. Pasa tanto tiempo con Malfoy que hasta se le ha pegado su forma de hablar—. Odio que hablen de todo aquello como si hubiera sido algo grandioso. Claro, para ellos lo fue, pero para papá fue una mierda.

James mira de reojo a su hermano. Sólo tiene doce años pero ya es capaz de comprender cosas que a él aún no entiende del todo. Albus tiene la cabeza bien amueblada, quizá el que más entre sus hermanos, y no se corta un pelo a la hora de expresar sus opiniones. Cuando entró a Hogwarts era un chaval bastante blandito, pero James tiene claro que su hermano ha aprendido muchas más cosas de esa experiencia que él mismo.

—¡Vamos, chicos! No seáis tan pesimistas —Rose sonríe, algo que no es muy habitual en ella—. También les pasaron cosas buenas. Todo lo que les ocurrió sirvió para hacer más fuerte su amistad. Y os recuerdo que mis padres se besaron por primera vez en medio de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Si no lo hubieran hecho entonces, a estas alturas yo no estaría aquí.

—¿Y eso sería algo malo, primita? —La chincha James, recibiendo a cambio una mirada asesina—. ¡Bah! En serio. Lo sentiría por el pobre Hugo. Es un buen chaval.

Rose bufa y opta por pasar de él olímpicamente. James reconoce que ahora se siente mucho mejor, como si estuviera de vuelta en casa. Esa charla es justo lo que necesita para relajarse y, además, pasar tiempo con la familia siempre está muy bien.

—Pues yo me preguntó cómo puede alguien encontrar emocionante la Batalla de Hogwarts —Dice Albus—. Murió mogollón de gente. El tío Fred, los padres de Teddy. ¿Cómo le puede apetecer a alguien celebrar algo así? No entiendo a que viene el baile que se celebra todos los años.

—Supongo que todo hubiera sido mucho peor si Voldemort hubiera ganado —Rose se encoje de hombros—. Celebramos que nos libramos de una buena, eso está claro.

—¿Pensáis muy a menudo en cómo sería el mundo si hubiéramos perdido la guerra? —Ni Rose ni Albus contestan, pero ambos siente un escalofrío—. La gente tiene razón cuando dice que papá y los tíos y todos los demás fueron héroes, pero. ¿No pueden dejarnos a nosotros en paz? Todavía no hemos hecho nada para que nos admiren tanto, joder.

Rose se ríe y Albus agita negativamente la cabeza. James tiene razón, pero los tres son conscientes de que toda esa situación también tiene sus cosas buenas y dedican el resto de la tarde a recordar viejas historias familiares. Para cuando llega la hora de volver al castillo, la gente ya está más tranquila y ellos pueden afrontar el resto del día sin más problemas. Al menos hasta el año siguiente.


End file.
